psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
This is an article for characters that have rarely appeared/have played a minor part throughout Jesse's YouTube videos and skits. These include... *'Nate' - Nate is Mr. H's son and the Ridgway's neighbor. He appears in RETURN OF THE GENERATOR!. He plays basketball. He is seen in several older series that Jesse has created, like Overachievers and The G.A.M.E. *'Keddy' - Appearing in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Keddy (revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT) was the fake police officer that arrested Jesse. It was revealed that it was a fake cop assigned by Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. and that the two allied with Voros Plumbing to teach Jesse a lesson. It was also revealed that he was driving an "Old Crown Victoria". His name was mentioned in Psycho Family Therapy. *'Danny Phillipou' - Danny Phillipou, also known by his YouTube channel as RackaRacka, is a YouTuber with over 1,300,000 subscribers. He is known for making _____ VS _____ and the Ronald McDonald series. Jesse physically meets Danny during Vidcon 2015. *'SuperMarioMike' - A minor villain who sent letters and is in exclusively for Fan Mail to get Jeffrey Sr. to find out about the Psycho Videos and get Jesse in trouble. He partly succeeds, despite the fact that Jeffrey Sr. found out about them on his own. Since the end of Fan Mail, he might not be heard of again. *'Barney' - Gained as a Christmas present, Barney was one of Jeff Jr. and Jesse's childhood inside dogs who had an eating disorder, similar to Ella. He died presumably prior to the start of the McJuggerNuggets channel. *'Ted Ridgway' - Ted Ridgway is the father of Chris Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. He makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. He was a committeeman and politician in Elmer. His birthday is on January 13th. It is revealed in PSYCHO DAD'S BREAKTHROUGH that he was abusive towards his sons by beating them whenever they did something wrong. *'Sally Ridgway' - Sally Ridgway is the mother of Chris Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. She makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. Her birthday is on February 26th. It has been revealed in PSYCHO DAD'S BREAKTHROUGH that both her and Ted forced Jeff and Chris out of the house very early to go to school every day when they were children. *'Charles Abraham' - Charles Abraham is the father to Jackie Mixner, Theresa Ridgway, Larry Abraham, Peg Grogan, and two unnamed sons. He ran a canvas business when he was younger and he taught the business to his kids. He enjoys telling jokes. *'Dianna Smith-Abraham '- Dianna Abraham is the mother to Thomas Abraham and the wife of Larry Abraham. As confirmed by Larry in [[A REAL LIFE VLOG!|''A REAL LIFE VLOG!]], due to her shyness, she rarely appears in videos. *'Charles Mixner Jr. '- Charles Mixner Jr. is the son of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner and the brother of Lisa White. *'Lisa Mixner-White''' - Lisa White is the daughter of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner. She is seen in the North Carolina trip and was briefly mentioned in FORTY-SIX AND A QUARTER!. *'Paige White' - Paige White is the daughter of Lisa White and Mr. White, granddaughter of Jackie Mixner and Charles Mixner Sr., and great-granddaughter of Ms. Abraham and Charles Abraham. She is seen in SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) and was briefly mentioned in WITCHES OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK!. *'Mr. White' - Mr. White is the father of Paige White and husband to Lisa Mixner-White. He is seen during the 2015 North Carolina trip. *'Christopher Patitucci' - Christopher Patitucci is one of Jesse's friends. He played the Janitor on Jesse's series The G.A.M.E.. Even though his last name is never mentioned by Jesse his last name is mentioned in the end credits of the last episode of The G.A.M.E.. His latest appearance is in OPEN DOOR POLICY!. *'Janet' - Janet was Jesse's P.O. box manager. Her only appearance was in P.O. BOX CLOSED! where she told Jesse through a phone call that she closed her box office, as his father stopped by and requested her to do so. *'RJ' - RJ is a physical nutritionist trainer and one of Jesse's friends since high school. He made his debut appearance in THE NUTRITION EXPERT!. He acted as Jesse's physical trainer in THE PHYSICAL TRAINER! *'The Man In The RV (Larry)' - The Man In The RV is Larry Abraham's childhood best friend who rented the RV for a month for his job. He made his full appearance in Chillin' and Grillin' - Grilled Pizza. *'"Pops"' - Pops is the father to Anita and Nancy. He was once a farmer just like his daughters but he is now retired. Pops is seen twice, first in I NEED A BREAK! and again in THE GREENHOUSE!. Pops never speaks but is rather seen in the background. *'Joey' - Joey also known as The Chicken Man is a kid that works with chickens at McCann's Farm. He first appeared in DON'T BE A CHICKEN!. *'Jessica' - Jessica is Nancy's daughter. She is first seen in MILKING A GOAT! where she instructs Jesse how to milk farm animals. *'Nathan and Lydia' - Nathan and Lydia are two Juggies who had met Jesse Ridgway on Independece Day in 2015, but when Nathan referred to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as his YouTube alias Psycho Dad, the two and their parents got into a heated argument with the offended latter. This is seen in Psycho Dad Scares Children. *'Hannah Marin '- Hannah Marin is a character in The G.A.M.E. and was Jesse Ridgway's former girlfriend. She also appeared in a couple of other old videos such as Samson's Present, Jumpin' Johnny , and Gary Come Home-Club Ridgway (Cover) . *'Poopy Doug' - Poopy Doug is the dog of Buzz Simkins. He makes his first appearance in BUZZ'S NEW HOUSE! *'Robbie '- Robbie is Georgie Stahlberger's Girlfriend. She appeard in I HIT A DEER IN YOUR CAR PRANK ON MOM! ''& ''TEQUILA PONG LOSER EATS A CIGARETTE! *'Steph' - Steph is Zachary Corntazer's Ex Girlfriend. *'Duke' - Duke is one of Zachary Cornatzer's dogs that appears in CORN QUITS THE PRISON!. He is one of the boxer breed. *'Cody - Cody '''is the son of Warrior. He is only seen in DAY AT THE NURSERY! *'Jeff's Friend''' - is Jeff's friend, that breaked in Jesse's house. He is only seen in FAN BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE! *'Coco '- Coco is YouTuber's24 girlfriend. *'Lauren & Stevie '- Parker's Friends. Mentioned Characters *'Theresa and Larry's deceased brother' - He was the sibling of Larry and Theresa and thus, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.'s uncle. He was born on December 23 (unknown year) and passed away in 2006. He was mentioned due to a shirt that Larry was wearing during Chillin' and Grillin' - Beef Tenderloin. *'Larry's Wife '- Uncle Larry has a wife, But she does not want to be seen on the internet. See Also * List of Minor Characters/Gallery Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters with YouTube Channels